


A Curse A Reward

by tkbenjamin



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Keira Marcos - Freeform, LBD, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident brings Latent Guide John Myers on line, now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curse A Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the LBD Challenge.

 

**A CURSE A REWARD**

**By**

  1. **K. Benjamin**



 

“Everybody out. This guy’s gonna blow,” John heard Hellboy’s voice come over the radio and suddenly hated every one of his life choices. He turned to the front door. He counted six BPRD Agents run through. He tapped his radio. “Give me a location on Red, Sparky and Abe,” he called as he ran to the exit. 

 

“Red brought us out through the 3rd story window ,John. You're the last one left. Get out of there,” Liz’s frantic voice came over the radio in his ear. John put on more speed. His Agents were out and so were his charges. Now he just had to get himself out. 

 

He was metres away from the doorway. He was seconds from safety. Then he heard a big boom and knew he was screwed. The floor in front of him buckled and fell away. The ceiling above him fell on top of him and safety felt a million miles away before pain and darkness lay it's blanket over him. 

 

_ John sat in the doctor's office between his mum and dad. He looked at his right arm. There was a small plaster there, a band aid. He remembered this. It was just after his thirteenth birthday. His parents had brought him to the doctor for testing. A simple blood test would tell them if he John Myers had the Sentinel or Guide gene.  _

 

_ The blood had been drawn about ten minutes ago. The result would be available any minute now. There was a beep from the tiny machine by the doctor's elbow and the vapid conversation he’d been having with John’s parents stopped. They all looked at the tiny thing though only the doctor could read it.  _

 

_ Doctor Jenkins pick it up and plugged it into his printer. The printer quickly spat out a sheet of paper and Doc Jenkins handed the paper to my mum. “Well Mr. and Mrs. Myers looks like you have a Latent Guide on your hands. Congratulations.”  _

 

_ John was sitting on the sofa. He remembered this. He was doing his homework. His dad came in. He was carrying a heavy bag in his hands. He came over, kissed John on the head and handed the bag over.  “These are some books I found about Guides. I don't know if they’re any good, so don't believe everything but I thought it might help until you started your Guide classes at the Sentinel and Guide Center.” _

_ John remembered how his dad would often bring home Sentinel and Guide books for him to read. Hell, John still had most of them in his book cases at his apartment. Each book had been read and re-read. Some so often they were starting to fall apart.  _

 

_ Mr.and Mrs. Myers had been so proud of their son, always. When he'd tested positive for the gene he was the first in both sides of the family in generations. For years they had introduced him as a Latent Guide to people they met. “Oh this is my son John. He's a straight A student. Runs track and is a latent Guide. First in our family for generations.” John couldn't be upset at them. They were proud. They were his parents.  _

 

_ John looked around at everything. All the colour and spectacle. He remembered this. He was here with his friends. They were at the carnival. It was all rides and cotton candy, loud music and carnival games. Mandy Jameson grabbed his hand and pulled him along with the rest of them. Alec said his sister said they had a real gypsy fortune teller. They were off to find her.  _

 

_ The multicoloured tent was a dead giveaway in John’s opinion. No one other than a Gypsy would be caught dead in one. The six of them piled in. Alec emptied his pockets on to her table covered in the ubiquitous red table cloth. There had to have been around a hundred dollars there. “I want you to read all our futures,” he blurted out in a rush.  _

 

_ The old lady looked at the money scattered on the table to Alec, then the rest of us. Her eyes zeroed in on me and widened slightly. Then she nodded. She reached over the table and gathered up the cash, dropping it in a tin behind her and motioned to the chair. One by one we all sat down.  _

 

_ The readings weren't anything to scream about. Mostly things like good marriage, watch your health, great job opportunities. A couple got told about the dark, beautiful or handsome stranger so on and so forth but nothing amazing really, everyone of my friends got up from that chair smiling though.  _

 

_ Then it was my turn. I sat down tentatively but not too worried, I'd been watching after all. “ You young Guide. Your future shall be interesting,” she’d said and my stomach had dropped. She knew something.  _

 

_ “For many years shall you wait. Longer than most for yours is not as others are. Find your Silverlance and bring the cursed one peace. The Silverlance's spear shall cut down any that stand before you to cause you harm. Stand beside those that can withstand fire and breathe water, through them shall you find all. You will withstand exile for them and be sorely tested in the times to come, but stand firm and bend like the willow and your Silverlance will come to you,” then she had folded her arms across her chest and shut her eyes. “I am done,” the Gypsy had declared and they had let her be.  _

 

John knew he was waking up. He also knew something was wrong. The air smelt of antiseptic and disinfectant. Sort of medicinal. So infirmary. The building collapsing under and over him came to mind. Oh yeah that would explain the doped out feeling of really good pain killers. What wasn't explained was the amount of emotions he was feeling. 

 

A strange mixture of guilt and stress and relief and frustration and fear and they could not all be from him. Even if most of them were about him. He did the mental check he'd been doing since his first classes at the S/G Center. ‘Start a mental inventory of your body.’ So he started at his feet and worked up. Cataloging aches and pain, breaks or strains. Yep not great but could have been worse. 

 

His first day at S and G Class their Guide lecturer had told them about shielding. Shielding was the first and last thing you checked on and re-established daily. John had been taught to send out his mind. Place himself in a bubble of sorts and push his will into it to strengthen it. 

 

As a Latent it was all just an exercise. A ritual that had been drummed into his head until it was as reflexive for him as breathing. At night as he got into his bed. Regardless of how tired, pained, stressed or anything else he was, he'd do it. It took him seconds and had become his ritual almost from the start. Usually leading to a very sound sleep. 

 

Shielding had become his morning ritual too. As soon as his brain woke up every morning he'd do a body scan, no new injuries? Woohoo. Then he'd send out his shield bubble. Imagine it surrounding him from head to toe, back and front, then push his energy into it. So as per ritual John did it. Only something felt different. 

 

The shield bubble imagery went same as usual. It was when he came to power it up, so to speak, that things changed. As he pushed his energy into the bubble he could feel it strengthen. Actually get strong second by second. It wasn't imagination any more, there was substance behind it. And as it strengthened the rest of the world was shut behind it. He couldn't fully feel anyone's else worry or guilt, their stress or pain, it was all muted and dulled. That's when he knew. He knew he had finally come on line. After all these years of waiting it had finally happened. His trigger? Probably the building falling on his head had shaken something lose. 

 

He chuckled softly and opened his eyes. Liz was sitting there next to his bed. Hellboy he could see pacing back and forth in the hallway. “Oh my God, you're awake,” she said. John smiled at her wearily. 

 

“Yep,” he said. He looked to the hallway again to see Hellboy leaning against the door. “Hey Red. I'm fine. You can stop wearing a whole in the tile now. You might as well let Abe know I'm good too,” John called out to the Demon he called his friend. 

 

“She says you feel different, Myers,” Hellboy told him. 

 

John looked at both Hellboy and Liz, then nodded. “She’s right. I am different. That building falling on my head must have done it Red. I'm online. I'm finally a Guide.”

 

He heard Liz gasp next to him. And footsteps hurry in his direction. Soon the doctor was there and drawing blood. And then Liz was trying hard not to be weepy girl and kinda failing and John was kinda happy and kinda lost. But he'd deal, he always did. 

 

\------

John sat in his apartment and pulled one of the Guide books his dad had given him . It, like most of them, the decent ones anyway had been written by Dr. Blair Sandburg. A Guide Prime a Wolf Guide and a damned strong one too. This book talked about Spirit animals and how to see them. John had been online now for a few weeks. His life, over those weeks had consisted of BPRD ordered Rehab and Guide Refresher classes at the closest S&G Center. For coming online in his late twenties, his techniques and Shields were leaps and bounds ahead of the local students. Apparently the Shield building techniques he had practiced most of his life weren’t standard teaching. Once they had looked up the Guide that had taught John’s classes, they had found the man was former military and had some very unorthodox methods. None of the Guides that came  from his classes could in any way shape or form be considered weak.

 

So John knew he wasn’t a weak Guide. Knew he wasn’t a Fragile Guide. So why the hell couldn’t he see his own damned Spirit Guide. He opened Sandburg’s book and read. Hours later he put the book down and shrugged, it was worth a try. The classes he’d been taking stressed meditation for all things. If you need to relax, meditate. If you need to shore up your Shields, meditate. If you need to take a piss, well you can meditate on that too, John scoffed.

 

Sandburg agreed with meditation, but also stressed it wasn’t the be all and end all. No there were other methods. So since meditating hadn’t revealed his Spirit Guide, John went for a very different approach.

 

“Are you there?” he asked. “Come on out. I really want to see you. If you’re really tiny make some noise or something,” John said looking around. Nothing. “You know I’m not giving up. I know you’re around here someplace and eventually you’ll come out. Until then I’ll just keep chatting to you,” John said, he felt a bit stupid, but needs must and all that. He got up to make himself some lunch. He was hungry by now.

 

He walked carefully to his small kitchen and pulled out stuff for a sandwich. Still chatting as he put it together, then poured himself a glass of milk. He turned to put the milk back in the fridge,when he heard a mew. Turning around he saw a beautiful  chocolate Burmese cat sitting by his bench. It looked real and solid except for a slight heat haze around it like it gave off some type of electricity. John swallowed. “Well I sure as heck never expected a house cat for a Spirit Guide,” he said. The Spirit animal just looked at him as if saying ‘stupid human watch and learn.’ 

 

John laughed “Hey I never said I was stupid enough to ever under estimate a cat. You want some milk?”

 

The cat mewed back and John went to find a bowl. He poured some milk in it and put it on the floor. He ran his hand down the cat’s back as he came for the milk. “Glad you finally let me see you. What can I call you?” John asked.

 

“Hunter” popped into his head and John smiled, slowly running his hand down Hunter’s back as Hunter made his way through his milk. 

 

“I never knew Spirit Animals ate or drank. It’s not in the books,” He said slowly.

 

“Like milk,” came into his head. 

 

“Ahh, I get it,” John said smiling. His Spirit Animal was definitely not the run of the mill. 

  
  


**…..**

 

Nuada couldn't believe it as his own twin ended their existence. He'd known she hadn't agreed with him. Had never seen the humans as the scourge they were. Her heart was soft and she was fragile. And mother be damned he had to protect her. That was why he had done this. His sister and their way of life were in danger because of the foul humans. 

 

But she had taken her life. Given up everything for them, those humans and now Nuada felt himself fall. Felt them both fall. Felt it as their lives ebbed away. Felt as the veil rose up to cover them. Gather them in its darkness and carry them over. Felt the nothing of the deepest darkest sleep encompass them. Nuada finally knew peace and was thankful to his sister for having the courage to provide it. 

 

“Wake up Silverlance, I am not finished with you yet,” the voice said, no demanded. Her voice demanded. Her voice expected to be obeyed, and Nuada obeyed. He opened his eyes not knowing what to expect. What he saw made him blink his eyes rapidly. Where was he? How could he be in a blue forest? This was not right. “You owe me Silverlance. And you will make restitution.” Nuada threw himself into a defensive crouch at the sound of the feminine voice directly behind him. But there was no one there. 

 

“Who are to speak to me like this. Where are you?” he demanded. He was a Prince after all. 

 

“I am directly before you Princeling,” the voice said and in front of Nuada’s nose a woman appeared. She was made of various shades of green and brown. Her skin was tinged lightly in green. Greens and browns ran through her curly hair, making it look like vines grew from her head. Her eyes glowed like lava and her dress rippled like it was wind and water. 

 

Nuada knew her in his heart immediately. He dropped himself prostrate in front of Gaia. “Great Mother. I am humbled,” he said, his eyes never leaving her feet. 

 

“On your feet Princeling. You can not pay your debt to me on your knees.”

 

Nuada struggled up to his full height. He physically towered over the diminutive woman but the force of her made him feel a mere handspan tall. “Anything Great Mother. Tell me what you would have of me and it shall be done. Did you wish the human scourge destroyed but send me back and I shall dedicate my existence to their destruction,” Nuada told her readily. 

 

He felt a slight breeze on the back of his head before a solid thwack that had him stumbling and rubbing at the spot. He turn around to see an oak tree walking away from him, some strands of his silver hair caught on a branch. He spun back to Gaia and he knew his mouth was open. “Humans are not a scourge Silverlance. They are annoying, entitled, destructive, ignorant, very young and many other things. Among them are brilliant, caring and envisioned. Some more than others, but they are not a scourge. And I can not believe you,” she finally huffed and paced away from him. 

 

She came back in seconds still obviously irate. “What possessed you to release the Golden Army Princeling? Did you not know that once fully released they would stop at nothing. They would have destroyed the humans and then gone on to destroy everything else. There would have been nothing to hold them back. The Golden Army was ultimately made to destroy me, Princeling and you almost made it happen.”

 

Nuada found himself seated on the ground when his knees buckled under him at her words. He had tried to rid the world of what he thought would destroy it only to almost have released the method of destruction himself. He knew he would have willingly sacrificed himself for Gaia. To think he would have been the means of her destruction was intolerable. Now he knew the price he would have to pay. 

 

“Great Mother, if you would lend me a blade I will spill my last drops of blood on recompense,” he told her, coming to his knees. 

 

“Oh no Prince Nuada Silverlance it shall not be that easy. You and Nualla shall leave here eventually, she to return to the life she wishes and you to return as a Protector. What the humans term a Sentinel. The first Elven Sentinel, with all a Sentinel's strengths and weaknesses. Needs and wants. Your physiology is already changing. Soon you will awaken as a Sentinel. Here in the Spirit Plain you will learn to harness your skills. Understand your strengths. Know your limits and weaknesses. You shall train to become the Sentinel and Elf your family and Guide will be proud of, or you shall never leave. In this realm you shall also watch. Watch what happens in the real world. Learn about the humans you call a scourge. And the bond you have with Nualla shall be removed. She deserves her happiness and freedom from your idiocy. Now go seat yourself by that pool and watch,” Gaia told him imperiously and Nuada went. Brain buzzing with questions and complaints and the thought of being that creature humans called a Sentinel. It was all too much and Nuada just wanted to sleep and forget about it all. 

 

He sat there quietly and looked at the still pool before him, just searching his own reflection. Finally he reached out to touch the surface and a picture formed. Every time he touched the surface it was a new picture a new scene. He sat there flitting through human history quietly, for how long he didn't know. But he watched. He watched and he learned. He saw as humanity blundered. He saw as humanity fell down and picked itself back up. It caught and died from disease then came back with a cure for that very disease. It was involved in war upon war and conflict innumerable. And a part of him felt vindicated. He was right, but a small part was intrigued. Now he had the time to see he saw the tiny glimpses of he good his sister had seen. The young boy in a strange uniform helping an elderly woman cross a busy street or carry bags to her car. Little gestures of kindness. The old woman feeding numbers if stray and hungry cats. Small acts of kindness. The man planting trees in a what had once been a forest. Small acts of kindness. Every where he looked if he looked hard enough he found them. 

 

“They are an interesting species, no?”

 

Nuada quickly looked over his shoulder. The voice was his sister’s. Nualla was here with him. “You are here,” he said, rising fast to his feet and taking her smaller hands in his. 

 

“Yes brother mine, l am here. The Great Mother has brought me to you. We are both to receive another chance,” she said as she folded her legs and sat beside the pool.  “Oh, Nuada, she is upset with you. As upset as only as mother can be,” Nualla told him but she could not hide the affection from her voice. 

 

Nuada plopped himself next to her and touched the now still pool again. Causing a new scene to appear. “Yes she is more than vexed with me. My punishment is to become a Sentinel. One if their Warrior Protectors. I, Prince Nuada Silverlance am going to protect those creatures. Probably from themselves. I should be mortified,” he practically pouted as he said it all. 

 

“Gaia has told me. Don't worry brother. For every punishment there is a reward. May I chose what we watch in your pool next? I wish to see Abe,” she asked shyly. 

 

Shrugging Nuada gestured to the pool and watched as she touched it and the scene changed. Now Nuada saw some faces he knew, among them, Anung Un Rama and a blue green fish like creature. “Oh Abe!” his sister exclaimed. “He looks well, don't you think?” She asked. 

 

“He is the one speaking with Anung Un Rama I take it?” Nuada asked teasing her a little. He remembered Abraham Sapien from his time before. He remembered his sister had feelings for the humanoid. Well if a brother couldn't tease a sister about this what could he tease her about. “He looks fine I suppose. If you like that sort of look. Too green for my liking,” he said offhandedly. “Not to mention how thin he is and those hands?” He laughed and ducked away from her as she released her deadly slaps on his shoulder. She might be feminine and nice but she had hard hands and her slaps always hurt. Getting a rise out if her was worth it though. 

 

He searched inside himself to feel the connection he'd always had with his twin. He already knew it was missing leaving an aching hole where it had been.  A hole he instinctively knew his sister could not fill. He had much to learn about the new being he was in the process of becoming. “Sister what do you know of Sentinels?”

 

“A little. However the Great Mother wants you to learn about them in her own time. I am allowed to tell you your senses shall begin to change soon. I can help you control them then. When the Great Mother gives me leave to do so I can tell you more. Now sit beside me and let us watch Abe and Liz Sherman and Abe.  Look there are children there. Twins Nuada, like us.” Nuada sat beside her again and they watched. 

 

The Elven twins passed their time in this way. Watching the human world. More and more Nuada found himself watching the humans at the BPRD. The red behemoth nicknamed Red by all of them. His wife Liz and his sister’s beloved. Among them more often than not was a young male. He had short dark blonde hair and light eyes. Perhaps hazel. He appeared to have the patience of a saint as he put up with Hellboy. Often having to round up or wrangle Hellboy's errant twins as they ran amok. 

 

Nuada found things about himself changing slowly. His eyesight improved. He could hear the slightest breeze and feel the slightest shift of air against him. They never ate or drank here so he could not discern any difference in taste and smell but he knew they would be enhanced too. 

 

Once he noticed these things changing about him he knew he had to train to be able to fight properly and efficiently. He needed his lance. 

 

Nualla and he were watching Abe speaking with the human male that seemed to be part babysitter part handler when he lamented its loss to his sister. She laughed at him. “You do not see the wood for the trees brother mine. Or maybe I should say you do not see beyond that very appealing young man. 

 

“Do not look at him,” Nuada snapped out suddenly jealous. He couldn’t explain that reaction to either of them and wouldn't try to either. 

 

“I am not looking at him brother, I am looking through him,” she said pointing.

 

Nuada followed her finger and there just under water, just under the young man’s face was his beloved lance. He reached in carefully so as not to disturb the scene they were watching and curled his fingers around the lance drawing it out of the water smoothly. From then his days were filled with watching and training. Learning to use what Gaia had given him and practice with his lance. The new abilities made lancework different. He felt stronger, faster. His senses were increased so his reaction time was even better than before his death. Gaia had made him better and stronger. She had made him the ultimate weapon. Better than he had ever been before. Had he had this advantage he would not have had to resort to the Golden Army. He would have beaten the humans, including Hellboy. Gaia had gifted him the ability to destroy humanity, then tied him to that very humanity, how he did not know yet, she would tell him soon. Until then he would train and watch.

 

When Nualla was elsewhere, usually with Gaia, Nuada often found himself watching the creatures at the BPRD. More often than not he would watch for glimpses of the young man. Wishing he could see the man’s history, he accidentally touched the surface of the pond, something happened. He saw the young man yes, only he was much, much younger. Little more than a child. Nuada sat quietly and watched the young man grow up. Saw the pride his parents had in him.

 

John Myers, Nuada did not think the name remarkable. It was rather bland really. The young man himself , well Nuada did not find him bland at all. He watched as John grew into a strong man. Saw him chasing after ‘Red’ when he was assigned to that team. Noticed that for one as fragile seeming, he was deadly when needed. A well trained agent. Disciplined, dedicated, a dependable partner. He watched as John Myers braved the Firestarters environment and brought her home to those who understood and accepted her. 

 

Nuada wanted to dismember Rasputin for torturing John Myers and making him bleed. He was almost in the pool by the time it was over and Rasputin and his woman gone. And John Myers walked away from the death trap set for them and kept going until he was in a world of ice. Sitting at a desk and writing, filling in forms. Recuperating and rebuilding his strength after almost losing his life. Guarding strange objects and conducting investigations in that cold world. It all made Nuada shiver. 

 

To Nuada’s eye, John looked bored and sad and lonely and Nuada really didn't like that. The only smiles to cross John Myers face came when he received communications from the Firestarter, Liz. 

 

For some reason Nuada refused to think about, those smiles gave him pause. He enjoyed seeing them yet was jealous about them. It made no sense and he didn't like it. Especially when Nualla would tease him about his odd reactions. At these he would pick up his spear and train himself and his enhancing Senses to exhaustion. 

 

One such phone call had John pack his bags and return to the BPRD buildings to have one of the new twins thrust into his arms by a frazzled Liz while her mate cared for their other child. Nuada stared at John Myers face at that point. His face had softened in wonder and he'd gently played with the infant for an age while the mother slept. 

 

“What is happening with them today brother?” Nualla asked him as she sat down by the pool. She’d been gone for some time, presumably with Gaia. 

 

“They are about to enter a building. Their information says there is a danger inside. How is Gaia?”

 

“She is well. She says you are almost ready. She is pleased with your training and dedication.” Nualla smiled at him. Then quirked her head. 

 

“You wish to question me about something?” He asked her eyes focussed again on the pool. 

 

“Hmm yes. Gaia said our bond is gone. I know I can not feel you any longer. Can you feel me?” she questioned quietly. 

 

Nuada rubbed at his chest before shaking his head. “No. There is only an emptiness inside of me. Our twin bond is gone, but it does not feel like you could fill the empty part of me. I seems to me that you are the wrong, shape is the word perhaps,” Nuada told her sadly. 

 

“Well that makes sense. A Sentinel has an emptiness in him or her for their Guide. One specific person in the entire world that will bond with you and fill that emptiness completely. It's rather romantic really. I wonder who Gaia has chosen. She has the final decision in these matters you know. A certain human once said in this matter Nature provides and he is most certainly correct,” Nualla was very enthusiastic about this. Nuada was not so sure. To be bound to a human for eternity. How could he do that. Looking at the pool in front of him he thought some humans could be borne more than others. 

 

He heard the demon yell ‘Everybody out. This one’s gonna blow!” and surged to his feet. Then he saw the building collapse on John Myers and Nuada could no longer breathe. He threw himself in the pool. He had to get Myers out of there. Had to save him. Then the pool was gone and Gaia stood before him. 

 

“It is time for you to return Silverlance. Time for the first Elven Sentinel to step foot on my Earth.” She pointed behind him to a shimmering silver sphere. 

 

Nuada took up his lance and shook out his long white blonde hair. The first thing he'd do was destroy Hellboy got getting John Myers killed. Then he'd do Gaia’s bidding. He waited patiently as his sister kissed Gaia on the cheek and they spoke softly for a few minutes, then he stepped into the sphere.  

 

**…..**

 

“Hey Myers. We got something. A sphere in an abandoned building. Some kids found it. We just intercepted a tweet about it. The Brainals have locked them into a closed mirror web so they think it's getting out but we’re controlling it. Come on let's go man.” Agent Smith was so excited John could see his young Agent bouncing. While John was the Supervisor now, he kept things very informal. It just worked better that way around here. He nodded, grabbed his gear and closed the file. He placed it carefully in his desk drawer and locked it. Gun in holster, Red, Abe and Liz finding gizmo clipped to belt. Phone and radio in hand and he was following Smith down the corridor. 

 

“Was that the Golden Army case file? How come you keep reading that one Myers?” Smith asked. 

 

John took a deep breath then answered. “It was the biggest operation that happened while I was gone. I need to make sure I'm in touch with everything. On top of it, you know?” John told him seriously. He breathed in relief when he saw Smith nod. There was no way he'd tell anyone that he kept reading that file because of Prince Nuada Silverlance. John knew the blonde Elf should have been his Sentinel. Now he was dead, and John had been freezing his balls off in the snow when it had happened. John was only recently online too. Like his Grandmother use to say. John was ‘a day late and a penny short.’

 

John stifled a pang of pain. The knowledge that the empty hole inside of him where his Sentinel should be would always remain empty almost brought him to his knees on a daily basis. Today was no different so he shoved it all away to keep his sanity. He heard a quick mew from behind him and quickly braced himself. A second later Hunter, his Spirit Guide had jumped up on his shoulder. They rubbed cheeks before Hunter draped himself around the back of John’s neck, ready to lend his support. 

 

He heard Red complaining about his garbage truck before he even got to the garage. It was the same story. Red complained about it as a matter of course now. Unlike the early days Red’s truck was now practical luxury. It had superior suspension. Recliner seats, flat screen T.V, bar fridge etc. It was a moving living room where Red, Liz and Abe could travel safely and in comfort anywhere. They even all went on family outings in it, twins and all on occasion. The truck had been one of the first things John had changed when he'd come back to take charge of Red and Crew at the BPRD. 

 

John climbed into the passenger seat of the truck and took up his radio. “All set back there?” he asked. 

 

“We're ready John. Red's even buckled in,” Liz answered. 

 

“Thanks Sparky. We're rolling,” John replied, tapping the driver’s shoulder. They were off. 

 

The drive took them about twenty minutes. The building had already been secured and any regular folks turned away. The usual rumours of a gas leak always worked wonders for clearing out an area. John had the driver park inside the building as usual. He hopped down from his seat and walked to the back of the truck looking around. He knocked twice on the door and stood back as Red opened it from inside. 

 

The big guy jumped out first, giving his wife a hand once he was down and looking around. John walked over to Abe who had climbed down by himself. “They give you guys the rundown Abe?” John asked the blue guy. 

 

“Yes John, Agent Saunders was kind enough to fill us in,” Abe replied eyes roving around and hands already skimming the air waves. 

 

“Get anything yet?” Red questioned. 

 

Cocking his head to the side Abe considered. “Many things my friend, many things. But none I can quantify as of yet.  I believe we must get closer,” Abe told them. 

 

“Good enough for me,” Hellboy said and started walking. 

 

John activated his radio. “Red, Blue and Livewire headed in,”

 

He saw Liz stop and turn back to him. “Did you change my designation?” she asked. 

 

“Yep. Thought we could keep Sparky for family and Livewire as your code name,” he smiled at her. She came running back to him. Her arms wrapping him in a hug. 

 

“You're my brother in my heart, you know that right?” she whispered in his ear. 

 

He set her back on her feet and tapped his chest before answering. “I know. Now get out of here and be careful.”

 

“I like Sparky. What's wrong with Sparky? I gave you that nickname,” Hellboy was grousing as he waited for her. 

 

“There's nothing wrong with Sparky. That's why it's gonna be only for family,” she smiled as him as she bounced along beside him. 

 

John heard an “Oh, alright then,” as he followed the three. 

 

The building was an old derelict. The windows were broken, the place was a complete wreck and probably on the council demolition list. John clicked his radio “Report positions,” he snapped out. 

 

“Perimeter secure. Looks like the kids got bored and left before we arrived.No one in or out since. Agents at all entry and exit points. The local Pride has set up a secure zone around the area as well. The Alpha told us they’d keep everyone out. Said to tell Red to stop complaining about the truck. Everyone knows the thing is luxury on wheels. Also reported that they had never had any activity in here before.” came the report from John’s Agent in Charge. 

 

“Acknowledged. We are in the building and headed to the last known coordinates of the sphere. Anything else to report?”

 

“Nothing yet Sir,”

 

“Okay, stay sharp and report anything unusual. Myers out.”

 

John followed behind Red, Livewire and Abe. Able had his hands out in front of him as if he was touching the very air, reading it. He was mumbling about conflicting emotions. Safety and love, anger and protection. Abe kept shaking his head in confusion but never stopped his steady pace. Red walked to his left and Liz his right. Red looked around warily, eyes roaming everywhere while he chewed on his cigar and Liz already had her hands aflame. They were letting Abe lead but they were ready to fight and defend. 

 

John always wondered if in some ways Red and Liz weren't just an unorthodox Sentinel and Guide pair. There might have never been a documented case of a Demon Sentinel but there hadn't ever been a Demon on earth bent on protecting humans either. John brought himself up short. He had to keep his head in the game here not going if on a tangent. Even Silverlance being  a Sentinel was a stretch. Not to mention his whole thing about destroying mankind was completely opposite of the Sentinel protect the tribe mentality. John growled at himself to get back to work. Hunter even pricked him with his claws. Wool gathering on the job was a sure recipe for getting killed. 

 

He rounded a corner just behind the trio and stopped. About 3 meters in front of them floated the Silver Sphere they were here to investigate. Abe was walking forward slowly, hands held out in front of him. Red circled left and Liz circled right. 

“Report Abe,” John said. 

 

“Conflicting impressions. Anger and hostility. But love and safety. There is danger but I do not feel threatened. I am uncertain of what this is John,” Abe told him as he reached out to touch the pulsing surface. Suddenly Red was there and pulling Abe’s hand back. Then something was pushing at the surface of the sphere and everyone was falling back. 

 

Red had his big gun out and John had his pistol pointed at the thing trying to come through. Liz was full flame and standing between the sphere and Abe. John watched stunned as a hand pushed through the surface. 

 

The hand was pale. Had long slender fingers. It looked human but was covered in scrollwork. An arm clad in a deep blue brocade fabric followed the hand. The sleeve unable to hide the well defined muscles and John found himself swallowing even as his heart tried to beat out of his rib cage. He felt Hunter as he lay across his shoulders. The Spirit Guide was calm as ever. He obviously didn't find this dangerous, so John trusted his Spirit Guide and relaxed a touch. One long blue clad leg followed the arm and quickly the second leg came through. Then the torso and face with long white blonde hair came out and John dropped his gun from suddenly numb hands. He pushed his way through his friends and gaped. 

 

The blonde man stared at him for a few seconds smiling before turning back to the Sphere. He reached in and pulled out a long intricate Spear. He shook it and it shrank the dagger size before he flipped it into a holster on his belt. Then he reached back into the Sphere. This time he drew out another hand. As pale as his but smaller. He kept pulled until a beautiful blonde woman stood beside him. As soon as he released her hand she was flying straight into Abe’s shocked and extended arms. 

 

John turned back to the blonde man before him and quickly found himself in his arms. A face buried in his neck and whispers of “You're alive,” being repeated into his skin. John shivered and pulled himself closer. This was his Sentinel. Somehow the Elf was alive and John could not believe it. 

  
  


**…..**

 

John pulled away slightly. Just enough to get his hands around the taller male’s face. “I read the file. You died. You were gone. You’d left me before ever meeting me,” he whispered strangled. 

 

Nuada was struggling to speak. He finally swallowed hard. “I saw the building fall on you. How did you survive that? I promised I would destroy the red demon for that. But you live and you are here. And I feel almost whole. Gaia changed me. Changed me for you. Cursed me with this need to protect humans but the reward I get for this curse is you,” Nuada finished with wonder in his voice. 

 

John laughed a touch “I don't know how much of a reward I am. But I can feel the bond starting between us, pulling at me,”John told Nuada quietly. 

 

Then Nuada tensed on John’s arms and John caught movement from the side of his eye and suddenly Nuada had that Spear lance thing out and over John's shoulder, just resting there. While John felt himself pulled further into Nuada’s hard frame. 

 

John clutched at the wide shoulders to keep balance and turned his head as much as possible. Hellboy was standing just behind him, gun pointed at Nuada and with Nuada’s lance point at his throat. 

 

“Take one step closer to what's mine Demon and I shall finish what was started so long ago. My only regret would be it would leave your children without their sire,” Nuada growled and John knew he had seconds to defuse the situation. 

 

He managed to turn himself in Nuada’s hold. He pushed himself further into the man behind him and saturated his aura with calm. He held up both hands in front of him. “Please Red, please. I need you to put the gun away. Nuada isn't going to hurt me. Just please trust me and put the gun down and back away a little, please,” John was practically begging his friend.

 

“Myers, you don’t know what this guy did. You don’t understand how dangerous he is. Just get out of the way,” Hellboy said tightly.

 

“I read the files, Red. I’m not blind to the past. But I can’t move away here Red. Nuada he’s well, he’s my Sentinel. I don’t know how or why just that he is,” John directed to everyone in the room. He cut his elbow back sharply, hitting Nuada in the stomach making him gasp a little. “You can stop growling now too. It's not helping any. Just relax a little around my friends. You're not going to attack them and their not going to attack you,” John scolded more than mildly annoyed now. 

 

“You almost died because of him!” Nuada tried to spit out, but it mainly came out as a pout. 

 

“Yes, well you did die. So grow a pair and relax. This posturing from the two of you isn't helping any,” John told him and Hellboy both. “Anyway, that accident brought me online and I still haven't figured out how you're online. As far as I know Elves don't have any Sentinels or Guides,” John finished. 

 

“That is correct John Myers,” the voice was strong but feminine. John turned towards it to find Nuada’s twin walking to them. Abe and Liz were following Nualla. Liz broke away and went to stand beside her husband, setting her hand on Hellboy's gun, pushing it down slightly. “Nuada is the first Sentinel in the Elven race. When we died, the Great Mother, Gaia in her vexation, removed us from the realm of death. Instead of passing through the veil she pulled us into the Spirit Plain. There she changed Nuada to what he is now, taught him to be a Sentinel, a protector and let him learn about the humans he'd despised before. My brother had gone through many changes in the time since our death,” Nualla finished proudly. 

 

John was floored. There was too much going on. Way too much for him to deal with right now. He cleared his throat and clicked on his radio. “Situation cleared. Pull everyone back to headquarters. Have everyone write up their reports and get them to me by the end of the day. I'm heading back with Red and crew and our new guests,” John said into the radio. He grabbed a hold of Nuada’s spear hand and slowly turned in the Elf’s hold. “ Are you coming with us?” he asked gently. 

 

“I will follow you till the end of days,” Nuada whispered to John seriously. 

 

John smiled at his Sentinel. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Hellboy. “Red, let's head back to the truck?” He saw Red look at Liz and Abe. He shrugged when they both nodded at him. The strange little procession headed back. Red and Liz, Abe and Nualla with John and Nuada bringing up the rear. 

 

The ride back in the truck was almost torture for John. He could feel the bond pulling at him. All he wanted to do was to crawl into Nuada’s lap, soak in the Sentinel’s shields and never leave. John's mental shield were strong, stronger when Hunter was with him as he was now but he could already feel the strength his Sentinel was offering him. 

 

But you could cut the tension in the truck was a knife. Nuada and Hellboy were practically growling at each other. It was Nualla who was the voice of reason as she explained everything they had gone through in the Spirit Plain. Nuada’s changes, his lessons in controlling his new gifts. Even how upset he was at feeling he'd been cursed by now feeling a need to protect the humans. She told them everything in a slow and calm pace, her peace spreading over them all. John noticed the happy and besotted look on Abe’s face. 

 

John looked at Liz, she was looking between Abe and Nualla, she had a small smile in her face. He was shocked when she looked up at him. Her eyes shrewd as she took in him and then Nuada. Then her eyes softened and that small smile grew on her lips again. She looked up and caught John’s eye and nodded slightly. John relaxed a little. He had his adopted sister’s approval.  

 

A pur caught his attention and John looked down. A black cobra was winding its way around and between Nuada's feet. A visceral part of John stiffened ready for flight. Then he noticed the haze rising from the snake and realised it must be Nuada's Spirit Guide. “What's his name?” he asked Nuada when he noticed him watching as well. 

 

“I have never seen it before,” Nuada told him quietly. “He does not seem to be a real snake and the name Guardian just came to me. Is he mine? He feels as if he should be,” Nuada’s voice is thoughtful.  John hears the others gasp and figured the snake is now visible to all of them. Guardian nosed his he way from between Nuada's feet and slithered over to Hunter, who's just sitting there patiently. Hellboy shuffled his foot and Hunter hisses at him angrily. Guardian stopped moving. He reared up suddenly, and stretched until he was eye to eye with a seated Hellboy, most of the snake’s body still on the floor. He flared put his hood and flicked his tongue at the demon. 

 

“Oh my friend,” Abe begins. “It seems both Spirit Guides are quite vexed with you. Now stay still and let us watch these fascinating creatures,” Abe finished, eyes back on the snake and cat. 

 

Hunter called to the snake and the thing quickly set itself back on the floor. It moved over to the cat and slowly wound its way around Hunter. Hunter simply lay down and soon he was in a nest of black cobra. The Cobra’s head set neatly on the cat’s back. The volume of purring rises to a steady rumble as the cat fell asleep. 

 

John yelped when he felt himself leave his seat. In a second Nyada had him situated in his own lap. His arms smashed possessively around John’s waist. “Guardian has the right idea,” the Elf said with a nod. This set Hellboy to laughing and the rest snicker quietly while John decided to make himself comfortable. 

 

\-----

 

John knew Nuada was following him. He didn’t have to hear the too quiet footsteps behind him as he walked through the corridors of the BPRD building, making towards his own quarters. He could feel the Elf behind him. Less than half a step separated them. Infact John could feel the hot breath ghost over his neck with every exhalation. “How are your levels Nuada?” he asked. He needed as much knowledge of his Sentinel in this respect as he could get.

 

He felt the great gust of a sigh hit his neck and turned to face his Elf. Nuada looked uncomfortable and John eyed him closer. Now he was looking he could see a slight rash wherever Nuada’s clothing touched him. Nuada had his eyes squinted to lessen the amount of light his retinas received. This was not a happy, well balanced Sentinel. But “I am fine John Myers,” came out of his mouth.

 

“Oh you are such a rotten liar. Always tell me the truth Nuada. I can’t lie to you, so don’t you dare lie to me. So let’s try again. How are your levels , Nuada?”

 

Nuada took in a deep breath. “I find myself rather uncomfortable John Myers. It is too bright, too loud, too many scents and everything feels wrong among other things. I did not have this much trouble in the Spirit Plain. I find myself rather confused,” Nuada admitted.

 

John linked their hands and started walking again. “That’s probably because there is only controlled stimulation in the Spirit Plain, whereas down here it’s a free for all for stims. If you were told anything about the mechanics of Sentinels and Guides, well...ummm...things will be easier for after we establish our bond. Then you’ll be able to ground yourself on me. Use me as a base line and adjust your senses accordingly. Ahh...what do you know about bonding?”

John asked a little red in the face.

 

“Perhaps I should explain Guide. I have watched your entire life from the Spirit Plain. At first I did not understand why Gaia allowed it, now I do however. She allowed it because you are mine. So I watched as you read and learned about what we are and what we can do. Thus I believe, everything you know about bonding, I know about bonding. I could even read those books over your shoulder,” he finished as they entered John’s quarters and Nuada pointed at John bookshelves full of worn and much read books.

 

John swallowed and locked the door behind them. He cleared his throat and shucked his black suit jacket to throw over a chair back. “Well then I suppose a shower would be the first order of business,” he said as he walked into his bathroom. He took care in his shower. It had been a long day as it was and he didn’t want his scent and taste contaminated by events. So he washed quickly but thoroughly using the Sentinel grade toiletries he'd been using since his diagnosis. A part of him had wandered as he washed if Nuada would join him. He was in two minds about whether he wanted the company or not. One part of his mind said hot hot hot. The other wanted time to prepare. So John Myers took the time offered to prepare. He shored up his shields, checking them completely. They were strong but flexible. He was mentally preparing them already for the bonding, he was readying himself to accept another into his mind and body to encompass them and in turn be encompassed by them. And he was pretty sure he was about to get laid by an Elf. There was internet porn about that wasn’t there? He shook that thought away as he towelled dry.

 

With the towel wrapped around his waist he stepped back into his bedroom and stood rooted to the spot. There on his bed lay one blonde haired, long limbed, very naked male Elf. His skin had scrollwork embedded in it that John knew he’d want to spend hours and hours playing with. Damn it that scrollwork was raised all along Nuada’s torso, down to his thighs and everywhere in between, even along his very well endowed cock. Fuck, his cock’s ribbed for your pleasure, ran through John's head. Nuada raised one hand to beckon him forward and John took it.

 

“Do not hide yourself from me, Guide,” Nuada whispered as he pulled the towel away. He pulled a little more as the towel hit the floor and John climbed on top of his Sentinel and straddled him. Settling comfortably into the Elf’s lap. “Much better,” Nuada murmured. He began running his hands over John’s torso. Over abs and pecs, shoulders and nipples. Not stopping, not moving fast or slow. Just continuously moving.  And his eyes followed where his hands lead. He’d move from chest area to thighs every few seconds then back again until John was panting and had goosebumps all over. Then Nuada sat up and pulled John into his chest and paid attention to John’s back and buttocks, while he kept his nose in the crook of John’s neck.

 

Finally pushing away slightly Nuada placed his hand over John’s heart and quickly started to tap a rhythm over it. John could feel his heartbeat inside and out. He was panting, he was hard and he wanted. He could also see that his Sentinel was in the same boat. But this was Nuada’s show, so John would wait. Nuada finally removed his hand from John’s heart and ran both hands into John short brown hair. Then he pulled until he had their lips locked together and plundered his Guide’s mouth. John felt the Elf shudder at the taste and groan at the same time.

 

John moaned when he felt Nuada take his cock in his pale hand and massage it a little. Then Nuada pulled away. He handed John a tube and indicated he wanted John to squeeze some onto his fingers. John looked at the tube, it was his own lube and he smiled. “Nothing gets past you,”

 

“I have been watching, now squeeze some on my fingers, we are not done yet,” John laughed and did as he was told. In a second Nuada had him pulled against his chest, nibbling at his neck and one then two fingers playing at his entrance and John had to latch onto Nuada’s ear and suck before he could scream and push himself onto those questing fingers. Then as one breached him he moaned and bit the lobe in shock, making Nuada buck against him and press his finger in deeper. John arched into it and soon one finger became two, both massaging and pumping quickly and frantically inside. Suddenly John felt himself picked up and the fingers were gone, but something blunt and thick was pushing into him and it felt glorious.

 

Nuada pushed in till there was nowhere else to go and John was seated in the Elf’s lap again. John sat still for a second, then as Nuada’s  hand wrapped around his hard cock he started to move. He rose and fell on that ribbed cock inside of him, whimpering at the pleasure of it and the pleasure of having his own cock worked. Nuada had a feral smile on his lips and John felt wanton as he fucked himself on Nuada, moans and groans falling between exclamations of fuck and god yes.

 

“Open yourself to me John Myers,” Nuada panted and John dropped his shields and lay himself bare, only to feel a blanket wrap around his psyche and integrate itself into his very being. He felt their combined shield slam into place as his orgasm slammed through him and he came over his Sentinel's stomach. He felt Nuada cum a second later, Jesus on a cracker, he felt Nuada empty himself inside of him. Felt it splash his inner walls, the heat of it was primitive and caused John to try and cum again. The second, dry orgasm left him wiped out and he collapsed forward.

 

Nuada wrapped him in his arms.  “Guide,” was whispered into his hair, “Sentinel, “ John whispered back before falling asleep.

 

\-----

“Has anyone seen my husband?” Liz asked as she stalked into their common area. John had been sitting there talking with Abe and Nualla about nothing important.  “He’s sparring with my Sentinel,” he said from the sofa. 

 

She came over a flopped down next to him. “How long?”

 

John looked at his watch. “Coming onto three hours. How are the kids?”

 

“Finally down for the night. You and Nuada still up to sitting with them?”

 

John nodded. “Don’t know if Red will be up to going out though,” he said as the ground shook again.

 

Liz looked over to the corner to see Nuada’s Lance there along with a bundle of Hellboy's weapons. “As long as he can still walk, he's taking me out. Come on let's go check on the idiots. Anyway it's time for him to get ready.”

 

All of them stood and walked to the training room. They opened the door in time to see Hellboy sail through the air. He landed with a familiar sounding thud. Nuada was on him before Hellboy could get up, unleashing a barrage of hits and punches. Hellboy gave as good as he got, rolling until the tall Elf was trapped under him. Then he was sailing through the air again, when Nuada kicked him off and the cycle started again. Liz stepped into the room and cleared her throat.

 

“Fuck,” that was Red. “ Hi honey,” he tried sheepishly. She tapped her foot and her watch. Red moved like lightening. He was on his feet and at her side so quick. 

 

“John, Nuada, you have the twins. Abe, Nualla, goodnight. Red move your ass,” Livewire ordered as she started walking from the room. They all followed at their pace, except for Hellboy who was practically trotting beside his tiny spitfire of a wife.

 

“How was your sparring?” John asked as he felt Nuada wrap an arm around his hips to snake a hand into his pants pocket. He looked around to see Guardian and Hunter just behind them.

 

“Sparring with the Demon is always satisfying,” he said. “Are the twins asleep?” he whispered into John’s  ear.

 

“Mmhhmm…” John trailed off. “But, there is no way we are doing anything in their rooms. No way Nuada. Just no. I don’t want those kids scared any more than they will be.” John was adamant.

 

So when he found himself sitting on the couch in Hellboy and Liz’s quarters with his pants around his ankles and his hard cock in Nuada’s mouth, while the twins were fast asleep, he knew it was all Nuada’s fault. He had one hand stuffed in his mouth while the other was fisted in platinum blonde hair. He kept his eyes closed in an attempt to keep some control, until Nuada hummed around him and John’s eyes flew open to see his partner hollow out his cheeks and just suck. Then Nuada ran a fingernail along John’s pucker, just touching it and John was cuming down Nuada’s throat while trying not to scream and wake the kids. 

 

“You are pure evil,” he whispered when he had some control back and was pulling a smug Nuada on the sofa with him. Nuada was smiling an evil grin that boded bad and delicious things to come for John.

 

Nuada quirked his head to the side, eyes going distant. “Company,” he said as he bundled John back into his clothes. He went to the door to wait and opened it before the agent was even there.

 

“Sentinel Prince Silverlance, Guide Agent in Charge Myers, we have an event happening. We're blocking communications as we speak,” the Agent said.

 

John nodded and clicked his radio on. “Red, Livewire, Abe, Princess time to head home. We have an event,” he said into it before leaving the room. “Agent Bolder, you're responsible for the twins. I’ll sent Anderson to help. Don’t wake them up,” he warned.

 

“John, we're incoming. Who looking after my kids?”

 

“Livewire,  Bolder and Anderson are on kid duty,” John told her.

 

“Agreed, we’re minutes out.”

  
“Affirmative, we're getting up to speed now,” John said as he followed his Sentinel into the briefing room where information was being collated. He smiled at his Sentinel, then looked to their Spirit Guides wrapped together. Life was good.


End file.
